Royal Pain
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: A/U - Takahiro is betrothed to his best friend, Usami Akihiko from the royal Usami family, as a favor. But when he passes away in an accident, Misaki is forced to take his place. Rated T for sexual contect, some non-con, etc.
1. Can't Live With 'Em

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, other pairs mentioned

**Extra:** Rated T ... hopefully some smexiness ensues. Expect some lemons, non-con, violence, fluff, romance, etc.

Inspired by: i980(dot)/albums/ae290/serious(underscore)scars/457084(dot)jpg

* * *

><p>"S-So… you just have to… MARRY him?" Misaki gaped.<p>

He was with his brother in their apartment. Ever since their parents died when Misaki was eight, his brother had taken care of him. He'd helped raise him, and instead of going to university, Takahiro had gotten a job to help provide for them. In return, Misaki tried to never be a burden to his older brother; he did what chores he could, he cooked, he cleaned, and tried to do well in school. The latter, however, wasn't going as planned. It's not that Misaki was stupid; his mind was simply unable to focus… especially when he had to think about what to cook his brother, what he needed to clean when he got home, or how to help out with rent.

He was almost ready to graduate high school when his brother dropped this bombshell on him, involving Takahiro's longtime best friend, the infamous Usami Akihiko.

The Usami family was of royal descent. They were known for their wealth of course, but also their successful business skills, and their notorious love-hate affair with the media. Akihiko was the youngest of the Usami children at twenty-eight years old. Apparently, he was considered the black sheep of the family, and despite his royal title, was something of a writer in his spare time (at least, according to Takahiro).

"How did this happen?" The brunette asked angrily.

Takahiro shrugged as he continued washing dishes. He'd decided to tell Misaki this 'news' over dinner. "Well, Usagi and I have been friends for a while now. Mom and dad sent us to the same private school. We've always been pretty close, and… after mom and dad died… Usagi always looked out for me." He recalled fondly. "I never asked him for anything, and I could have provided for us on my salary. But every so often, our banking account would get a substantial deposit from an anonymous source. I knew it was him… but of course he'd never take the money back, or admit he did it - so I've been putting it away for you." He smiled.

Misaki blushed and lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry Nii-chan… I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but…" He began sheepishly. "H-How come you have to MARRY him? It doesn't make sense! If he's royalty, he should be marrying a princess, right?"

Takahiro sighed. "Well, Usagi has to marry someone before he turns twenty-nine. And if he doesn't pick someone, his father will choose _**for**_ him." He explained. "And Usagi is kind of… difficult to handle. I know he's not close to anyone, since his mood swings can make him a bit temperamental at times. But... we're best friends. I couldn't say no."

"Are you even, uh… g-gay, Takahiro?" Misaki asked tentatively.

His older brother looked down into the soapy water his hands were emerged in. "No." He answered honestly. "But… Usagi has been so good to us. And it's because of him that when I'm gone, you'll be able to go to the university of your choice, and live comfortably. You won't even need to work during school." He said, smiling tightly and trying to be optimistic.

"Nii-chan," Misaki frowned. "I-I don't care about the money. And I can provide for myself, I don't mind working! I would rather be p-poor and struggling, than have you marry some weird, royal pervert who's _forcing_ you to marry him." He argued.

Takahiro dried his hands off and went back over to his eighteen-year-old brother, giving him a hug. "Oh Misaki." He sighed. "I'm glad you're so worried about me." He smiled. "But Usagi asked me… as a friend. And after all this, I… I can't say no. Please don't be upset." He soothed.

Misaki hugged his brother and sighed.

He didn't want to be without his brother. He'd lost his parents, and now he was loosing his Nii-chan - all because of a stupid, royal brat who was MAKING Takahiro marry him?

It wasn't hard for Misaki to decide that he HATED Usami Akihiko

* * *

><p>They were at a lavish, charity wildlife fundraiser for endangered, rare bears. Apparently, Usami Akihiko was an avid lover of bears and did his best to preserve their well being.<p>

Takahiro had been invited of course, and he had invited Misaki along; he wanted his little brother and his new 'fiancé' to finally meet face to face. He was still a bit nervous about it, but apparently, the royal children were permitted to marry whomever they wanted – regardless of sex. Truth be told, Takahiro was rather surprised when Akihiko had asked if he would marry him to save him from an arranged, awkward marriage. First of all, he didn't know his friend swung that way. Second of all, he'd never given his longtime friend the impression that HE was gay.

Needless to say, Takahiro was extremely nervous. Akihiko was an odd, eccentric character, and he could already assume that Misaki wouldn't like him. His little brother was just as protective over him, as he was over Misaki.

"I just want to meet this guy and ask him why he's FORCING you to marry him." Misaki huffed, crossing his arms.

He was wearing a nice suit like his brother. Misaki felt a little uncomfortable, though he tried to play it off as nothing. He definitely wasn't used to these fancy parties and high-class people.

"Please don't start trouble." Takahiro sighed gently, looking at his brother with a bit of a pleading gaze. "I just want to make sure you'll be ok after all this. I… hate the idea of leaving you." He said, patting his little brother on his head.

Misaki sighed and nodded. He knew this was probably weighing heavily on Takahiro; his brother had always taken care of him after their parents died, and now, he was probably feeling guilty about being whisked away to a royal family and leaving his young brother behind.

'_I should really try and support Takahiro,' _Misaki thought sullenly. _'It's not like this is __**his**__ choice. He's trying to help a friend. He seems really worried about me…'_

"I'm sorry, Nii-chan." Misaki apologized. "I… I promise I won't make trouble." He swore, regardless of how difficult it was.

Takahiro sighed, and almost seemed to get a bit teary eyed. "Oh Misaki." He gushed, grabbing his little brother into a tight hug.

"Nii-chan!" Misaki complained, though he didn't struggle from the hold.

But their brotherly embrace was broken when someone cleared their throat beside them. They pulled back, and Misaki found himself looking up at a tall, attractive man with silver-blond hair. His piercing lavender eyes bore into Misaki's with what seemed to be jealousy. In fact, Misaki shrunk back a bit.

"Oh, Usagi!" Takahiro greeted. "This is my brother, Misaki." He introduced, placing a hand on his brother's back.

Akihiko looked Misaki up and down skeptically, "Oh?" He commented dully. Scoffing, a small smirk appeared on his lips. "Hmph. He looks nothing like you." He added arrogantly.

"Baka." Misaki scowled, glaring up at the tall royal.

Akihiko ignored Misaki, and grasped Takahiro's arm. "Come on, Takahiro. I have to give a quick speech… but I want you up front." He said, turning a more charming smile toward his future fiancé. Without another word, or another glance at Misaki, Akihiko dragged Takahiro with him toward a stage that had been set up.

Misaki grumbled, and reluctantly followed behind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to the EWF's charity fundraiser for endangered bears." A pretty young woman announced with a bright smile. "Now without further ado, I would like to invite the benefactor and sponsor of this event to the stage; Sir Usami Akihiko, of the royal family." She squealed before clapping enthusiastically.

Misaki watched as the crowd broke out into affectionate murmur and roaring applause. His large green eyes followed the silver-haired Adonis up to the stage, where he plastered on a devastatingly handsome and charming smile.

'_What a fraud.'_ Misaki thought bitterly.

"Thank you." Akihiko smiled, speaking in a warm, low voice. "I'm pleased that so many people care about the endangered bears living in the wild. It is up to us to protect their well-being, and prevent hunters from killing such beautiful creatures for mere sport and prize."

Misaki rolled his eyes as an appreciative murmur and collaborative clap waved through the attendees. This guy was such a fake. He had been glaring at Misaki like nobody's business when he'd been hugging Takahiro. It wasn't hard to guess that the guy was probably a possessive asshole. Misaki ignored the rest of his speech, and instead, looked over to his brother.

Takahiro had such a sad, small smile on his lips. Misaki wished he could help… but what could he do? With the way Takahiro was speaking, it sounded like he'd already accepted Usagi's offer. While he might want to protest, the Usami family was extremely powerful; even Misaki knew that. It would probably be dangerous to go against him.

"Takahiro, can we—" But Misaki stopped when he saw a look of concern on his brother's face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

But he didn't answer immediately, "Misaki… stay behind me." He answered gravely. Holding out his arm, Takahiro moved his younger brother behind him.

"W-What's wrong?" Misaki asked, becoming increasingly worried because of his brother's behavior.

Takahiro, meanwhile, was focused on a rather suspicious individual. Unlike everyone else, he was glaring at the stage… specifically at Akihiko. When he saw him reach into his coat pocket and draw a gun, Takahiro didn't think… he just acted.

"Look out!" He yelled, diving toward the assailant as he tried to wrestle the gun away.

The crowd began to scream and panic at the sight of the gun. Misaki felt himself jostled and bumped around by the terrified guests who tried to clear the room as quickly as possible. When a few shots were fired into the air, Misaki winced and ducked down.

'_Akihiko must be an awful guy for someone to want to assassinate him!'_ Misaki thought. But then again, he was a royal… maybe it was more of a political attack. Misaki flinched when another shot was fired, and people continued to flee in terror. Looking up worriedly, Misaki saw several large, bodyguards dragging away an injured man… the man who had pulled the gun.

Misaki breathed a quick sigh of relief that they'd subdued him…

But only until he caught sight of someone lying on the ground: Takahiro.

And he wasn't moving…

"N-Niichan!" Misaki yelled, scrambling across the floor to his brother.

Blood was slowly beginning to leak from his older brother's back onto the pristine floor beneath him. "Get an ambulance here!" One of the security goons yelled amidst the panic.

"Takahiro!" Akihiko's booming voice interrupted Misaki's thoughts as he dove down to the ground, on the other side of his injured brother – looking over him with wide, frightened lavender eyes.

Misaki had already begun to cry as he clutched to the front of his brother's suit. "H-Hold on, Nii-chan! Please!" He wept.

"Takahiro…" Akihiko whispered gravely, holding his other hand. "Why would you do something so foolish?" He scolded sullenly. "I never want you to risk your life for me…"

Takahiro was struggling to breathe at this point, and his face was getting paler by the second. His glossy eyes looked up to Akihiko fondly, with a painful smile… before he slowly turned his head, and looked up to Misaki – who was weeping openly as he clutched to him.

Gradually, Takahiro lifted his hand, and cupped his little brother's cheek warmly. "Mi…saki…" He breathed quietly.

The gesture made Misaki cry even more with concern – where Akihiko, on the other hand, was staring in disbelief. Did he not deserve to be shown attention? He knew the two were brothers, but Takahiro was supposed to be **his** fiancé. He had been desperately in love with his best friend for the past twelve years, and he'd been so happy when Takahiro had accepted his offer of marriage.

'_Is it wrong I'm so jealous?'_ The royal wondered somewhat bitterly.

"T-Takahiro!" Misaki yelled desperately. It drew Akihiko's attention immediately back to his injured infatuation. "Nii-chan!" Misaki cried.

Akihiko froze when he noticed his eyes had rolled back in his head… and he wasn't breathing.

"Get that ambulance here, NOW!" Akihiko boomed toward his security staff. They scrambled forward with a stretcher, and had to pry Misaki away from his brother.

Misaki was dragged along behind the stretcher his brother was now lying on as he was rushed to the ambulance outside. He was asked a barrage of questions, before ushered into the ambulance with his brother as they were whisked to the hospital.

The whole time, Misaki sat beside his brother, holding his lifeless hand and weeping; praying that his _last_ relative would pull through and live. Though he had a sinking feeling in his heart that it wouldn't happen… with the way Takahiro had looked at him, cupped his cheek so fondly. It almost seemed like…

'_A goodbye…'_ The teen winced, continuing to cry.

* * *

><p>By the time Misaki got home it was three in the morning.<p>

He'd spent most of the night at the hospital. Takahiro hadn't made it. So after filling out a _book's_ worth of paper work, Misaki had finally gotten to leave.

Sitting down on the couch in his brother's empty apartment, the boy realized how quiet it was. It was dawning on him the severity of the situation…

'_I will never see Nii-chan again…'_ Misaki's eyes began to water. _'But… at least he's with my parents now, right?'_ He tried to give an up side. But that didn't last long, _'While I'm stuck here… all alone…'_ He wept into his hands.

* * *

><p>"<em>So what's he going to do now?"<em>

"_I don't know. The poor boy's all alone. His brother had been taking care of him for the past ten years."_

"_It's just awful."_

"_I can't imagine loosing both parents __**and**__ a brother. He's seen a lot of tragedy in his life."_

"_How did he pay for the funeral?"_

Misaki winced. He still had to take care of the billing. He'd arranged for the service, the casket and burial – right next to the plot his parents were buried…

But he hadn't paid off anything yet. Funerals were incredibly expensive. He'd only been eight during his parents' funeral… so he had no idea the stress and cost involved. But this was exhausting. He was currently standing beside his brother's grave while the attendants filed away.

It was gray and overcast… the weather certainly matched Misaki's sullen, heartbroken mood as he stood in the hauntingly beautiful cemetery.

His doe-like green eyes stared down at his brother's tombstone; they had begun to water again, and his throat had a lump in it. He seemed to happen without his knowledge now; Misaki would find himself crying without realizing he'd started.

"Takahiro… I-I wish…" Misaki breathed, choking back a sob as he anxiously clutched his fists at his side.

The small brunette teen could hear the sound of distant cars starting up and driving away - the guests and mourners at the funeral taking their leave after a long service. Soon there was silence, nothing but the gentle, cool blowing wind and Misaki's occasional sniffle.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his suit sleeve, the heartbroken teen tried to quell the ache in his heart as he turned.

But he was stunned to see someone standing a couple feet behind him.

It was Usami Akihiko.

'_He's the last person I want to see…'_ Misaki thought angrily, "W-What do you want?" He finally choked out.

Akihiko stared at him blankly, his silver hair gently blowing in the wind along with his long, black coat. "I'm paying for the funeral." He said.

"I… I don't _need_ you to." Misaki frowned. "I can do it myself!"

Lighting a cigarette, the royal son took a long drag. "It's already done." He answered in an unimpressed tone.

"Wha—" Misaki gaped. "Y-You shouldn't have! I didn't ASK you to!" He yelled furiously, storming toward the noble. "This… this is all YOUR fault anyway! If you didn't make Takahiro go to that stupid thing, he wouldn't have risked his life for—"

Misaki was cut off when Akihiko suddenly grabbed him and pulled him close, glaring down threateningly at the teenager. "Watch your mouth." Akihiko hissed angrily. "You have **no** idea what Takahiro meant to me. I loved him deeply." He growled. "I didn't ask him to spare my life. In fact, I would have been the first to jump in front of him."

The brunette tensed, and lowered his eyes.

"You wouldn't _have_ to jump in front of him." Misaki grumbled. "Because _**I**_ would have done it first." He replied, pulling away from Akihiko.

The royal stared down at the boy blankly, though there still seemed to be a great deal of resentment and jealously lingering in his lavender colored orbs. "We need to talk." Akihiko muttered darkly.

"I just buried my b-brother, you asshole!" Misaki wept, pushing past Usami as he began to cry. "Just leave me alone!"

Akihiko didn't follow. He watched silently as Misaki trudged away from the burial plot, back across the cemetery and toward his brother's old car. Sliding in, Misaki tried to wipe his teary eyes before he started the car. Why did that man have to show up? It was hard enough that he was going to be alone… no parents, no brother… but the fact that he had to see the man he thought was responsible for Takahiro's death was rubbing salt in the wound.

* * *

><p>Misaki was currently lying on the couch in his brother's apartment. Rather, HIS apartment, now. He had a blanket over him, and was staring at the television… though not really paying attention to what was on. He had absolutely no motivation lately; he didn't want to do anything. The young student had been giving a few months grace period off of school because of his loss. His teachers and principal had been incredibly understanding, and wanted Misaki to have the time to recover after loosing his brother. Unfortunately, the solitude was probably worse for the grieving teen; he barely found the will to get up in the morning… let alone eat, shower, and clean. Everything just seemed so empty, so meaningless.<p>

'_Nii-chan… I miss you…'_ Misaki thought as his eyes began to well up again.

The boy wished he could stop crying; he was so tired of it. His eyes practically ached because of the amount of tears he'd shed over the past couple of weeks.

'_Has it really been weeks?'_ Misaki wondered, now that he was thinking about it.

A sudden knock at his door startled the brunette from his thoughts. He looked over, and stared at the door for a couple minutes… before a second knock was heard. Sighing, Misaki dragged himself up from the couch, and walked over to the door before opening it.

"…What do you want?" Misaki asked blearily, now face to face with the person he had never wanted to see again. Usami Akihiko.

"I told you, we needed to talk." He said, pushing his way into the apartment without waiting for an invitation. "But you haven't been answering your phone. And you aren't attending your classes."

Misaki ignored Akihiko's deductions and simply went back toward the couch. Grabbing the blanket, he wrapped it around himself. "The faster you talk, the faster y-you can leave." The teen told him, trying to keep the confidence in his voice. But he was so tired, and so emotionally drained, it was hard for his hatred to sound convincing.

"Takahiro is gone. And as painful as it is… I still need a fiancé." He began firmly, leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. "I want you to take his place."

Misaki tensed, and clutched the blanket more tightly around himself. "Are you crazy?" He stammered angrily. "I don't want any part of your life… AND I'm not gay!" Misaki insisted.

"Hm." Akihiko smirked, as if he didn't believe him. "Keep telling yourself that." He added arrogantly.

Misaki glared at him, "You said it yourself. I'm n-nothing like Nii-chan! Why does it have to be me?"

"Because I don't trust anyone else." Akihiko insisted. "You're right… you're NOT Takahiro, but you are related to him. So I can only assume you share similar personality traits; namely, being trustworthy, sweet, attentive, and a bit dense." He yawned.

The conversation was only getting Misaki more worked up… and considering he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, or eaten in the past couple of days, the teen was starting to get dizzy. "T-Takahiro wasn't dense!" He argued. Though technically, Misaki knew his brother could be a bit aloof and… _dense_… yes… maybe. Sometimes. But still, Akihiko didn't have to come rig ht out and _say_ that. He stood up to make his point stronger, "He was sweet, and kind and responsible! He cared about his friends, and-and he sacrificed a lot for me!" Misaki's eyes had begun to well up again as memories of his brother resurfaced.

"Ok, hey… don't cry." Akihiko shifted uncomfortably. But there was something else lingering in his eyes besides the jealousy and arrogance Misaki was used to seeing ; _was that guilt?_

"Don't tell me not to cry!" Misaki wept. "H-He was all I had! And now he's gone! He left me here alone, and-and now YOU come in here and tell me that I HAVE to take his place? T-This is ridiculous! I… I can't…"

Suddenly, Misaki felt incredibly light headed. He wobbled a bit, before collapsing completely. But just when he thought he was about to hit the solid ground of his floor… he found himself wrapped in strong arms, and pressed against a broad chest.

"Misaki? Are you alright?" Akihiko asked quickly; a small, hint of concern filtering into his voice.

The brunette teen shuddered and tried to get his eyes to refocus. It was the first time he'd had human contact in weeks… and as much as he'd convinced himself he hated Usami Akihiko… it was kind of… _nice?_

"I'm… fine." Misaki answered, weakly pulling himself away from Akihiko.

The silver-haired Adonis stared down at him skeptically. "When was the last time you ate? Or slept?" He inquired skeptically.

"N-None of your business." Misaki snapped, adjusting the blanket around his shoulders again. "I don't even know why you're still here. I… I gave you my answer. No."

Akihiko stared down at the short teen. "I don't think you understand how persuasive I can be." He responded. "I will continue to come by until you see this my way."

"S-See this YOUR way?" Misaki repeated. "I will never see it 'your' way! I have a say in this! I told you I don't want to be your emergency-backup fiancé!"

But the silver-haired noble ignored him, "I'll be back tomorrow." He muttered. "Try to eat something. You look pale and tired. You looked much cuter when you were healthy and glaring at me during the benefit." He smirked.

"B-Baka! Shut up!" Misaki blushed, trembling with anger. "Get out!"

Akihiko didn't say another word before leaving and closing the door behind him.

As relieved as Misaki felt that the royal nuisance was out of his apartment again… for some reason… the loneliness returned. Even if Akihiko had only come for a few minutes, and they'd argued the entire time… it felt nice to have someone there.

'_Figures the only person who visits me happens to be the most insufferable asshole I've ever known.'_ He thought bitterly.


	2. Adjust For Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, other pairs mentioned

**Notes I:** Much love to Junjou Romantica. If you don't like it, don't read. It's an AU story, where the Usami family is of royal descent. Takahiro is betrothed to Akihiko, but when he passes away in an accident, Misaki is forced to take his place.

**Notes II:** Rated T ... hopefully some smexiness ensues. Expect some lemons, non-con, violence, fluff, romance, etc.

**Inspired by:** i980(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)ae290(slash)serious(underscore)scars(slash)457084(dot)jpg

**Extra:**I have a new tumblr account: dramatis-echo(dot)tumblr – so feel fre to follow ^^ I will be posting my progress, and occasional excerpts/teasers for my updates.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Usami Akihiko was not a man who gave up easily.<p>

In the following weeks, Misaki had to work incredibly hard to avoid the royal descendant. He saw him everywhere; him and that sleek red sports car of his. Akihiko had turned up at his campus, his apartment, even his grocery store. Each time, Misaki had managed to evade him... but what was odd is that Akihiko never seemed to make any attempt to speak to him. He just _stared_ at him with this odd, smug smirk on his face.

Like he was... studying him? Or taunting him?

At the beginning of the third week, Misaki felt a small swell of relief: his 'Bakahiko' sightings had stopped, and he finally felt like he could breathe again. It was hard _enough_ trying to get over Takahiro, without worrying about his brother's stalker-ex-fiance harassing him. The pain of losing Takahiro was still incredibly fresh.

Then again, despite his annoyance... Akihiko HAD been a welcome distraction from wallowing in his own misery. Not that Misaki would admit it. Of course that feeling of satisfaction in knowing that he'd 'beaten' the great lord Usami Akihiko was short lived... especially when he was called into the Dean's office the next day at school.

"W-What?" The young man stammered; half in shock, half in anger. "What do you mean all my classes have been switched to _online_ courses?"

The Dean shifted awkwardly in his seat, "Well, uh... I'm sorry, Takahashi. It's what Lord Usami wanted. You're going to be under his charge now that your brother's gone, aren't you?" He asked.

"No! No, that's not true at all!" Misaki fumed. "T-This is just some sick joke! I told him I wanted nothing to do with him. He was friends with T-Takahiro, not with me!"

The Dean nodded slowly, and sighed. "I am sorry. But Lord Usami is a powerful man. And he just recently made a sizable donation to this university. From this point on, you'll be able to take your classes online... and only come to campus for your final course exams." He explained, formally shuffling through some papers. "A home tutor has also been arranged to visit once a week."

He was dumbstruck.

How could this man have so much control over the city? Misaki knew he was a royal family member... but still! Akihiko _wasn't_ a God. What about his own free will? Did that mean nothing anymore?

The brunette spoke to the Dean for a few more minutes in the hopes of pleading his case, but as it turns out, the Dean was already well and truly on Usami Akihiko's side. And honestly; with the man's wealth, charm, good looks and confidence... who wouldn't be?

_'__**Me**__. That's who.'_ Misaki thought bitterly to himself as he left the university campus. _'I'm not going to fall for his charms. I know what kind of person he really is.'_ He fumed. _'Well he can... fuck himself. I'm not giving in. He can't __**make**__ me do anything.'_

Unfortunately, Misaki's day only escalated from bad to devastating by the time he reached his apartment. There was a 'Notice of Eviction' posted on his apartment door. Whipping out his key, Misaki quickly tried it – but much to his dismay, the locks had already been changed. Releasing a string of panicked curses, he rushed downstairs to the landlord's office on the main floor of the apartment building. Misaki knew he wasn't behind on his rent; and after his brother's death, he had enough money to support himself. So why was he being evicted?

"Oh." The manager Sato hummed, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Yes, well, you're moving in with Lord Usami, aren't you?"

Misaki clenched his hands into fists, "NO! I'M NOT!" He corrected furiously. "I have NOTHING to do with him!"

"Ah... sorry Takahashi-kun." Sato muttered sheepishly. "But Lord Usami paid me the biggest cancellation-fee I've ever seen. He had a truck pick up your things, and some workers moved you out. Here..." He handed Misaki a card with an address on it. "He's waiting for you at the Usami mansion. Your stuff should already be there."

The teen was flabbergasted. Was this actually happening?

Within a day, Usami Akihiko had managed to eject him from his entire life. He changed his schedule and schooling, AND evicted him from his own apartment? _How much power did this guy have?_ ...And did Misaki REALLY want to associate with someone so... ruthless? Someone so selfish?

Apparently, he wasn't being given a choice.

* * *

><p>After returning his key, Misaki walked back out of his apartment building with his shoulders slumped. Taking out his cellphone, the boy turned it on... briefly wondering if there was anyone he could call. There was always his Sempai, Sumi – but then again, he remembered his friend was out of town this week with his family.<p>

_'Maybe I could check into a hotel or something...'_ Misaki thought, stuffing his cell back into his jeans pocket.

"Excuse me, are you Takahashi Misaki?"

Startled by the voice, Misaki tilted his head up to see a sleek black car in front of him on the street. A strapping driver was standing by the door with a smile on his face. "...Y-Yes?" Misaki answered tentatively.

"Ah. I'm here to pick you up." The driver smiled, opening the door for Misaki to enter the luxury car.

He wanted to refuse. He wanted to scream and yell and smash the car into little bits. But what choice did he have? Misaki felt his heart lurch, and his stomach sink as a revelation struck him:

_'Gee... with Takahiro AND my parents gone... I really don't have anyone I can rely on.'_ He thought sullenly; the regret and loneliness flashing onto his face replaced his previous anger. _'I can't go to anyone for help. What choice do I really have?'_

Letting out a slow sigh, Misaki swallowed the lump forming in his throat... and reluctantly got into the car. The driver closed the door behind him, walked to the front driver's side – and soon, both were on their way to the Usami mansion.

* * *

><p>"Uwah... so big."<p>

Misaki's doe-like green eyes stared up at the enormous mansion in awe. He'd never seen anything to gratuitously large. Usami Akihiko lived by himself, didn't he? Why would he need such a massive mansion?

Glancing back toward the car, Misaki was a bit apprehensive to go any further – but upon seeing the driver get back in, and drive off down the lengthy driveway toward the front property-gates they'd entered through... Misaki knew he was stuck here.

"Welcome, Takahashi-kun."

Turning at the sound of the warm, aged voice – Misaki came face to face with an impeccably dressed butler. "My name is Tanaka. Please, come in." He offered with a pleasant gesture.

Misaki looked back toward the distant gates, sighed, and slowly walked into the mansion's beautiful front foyer. Tanaka closed the double doors behind them. "This must have been quite a tiring day for you." He smiled. "Come. I'll show you to your room." Noticing the bookbag in Misaki's arms, Tanaka generously reached out, "I can take that for you, Takahashi-kun."

"N-No!" Misaki jerked, hugging the bag close to his chest. "Ah... n-no, that's ok. I'll hold onto it. Thanks."

Tanaka was a bit surprised at the boy's jumpiness, but on further inspection – he could tell Misaki was rather confused. Perhaps even overwhelmed with his new surroundings; his green orbs seemed to shift around the room with tentative suspicion, and even fear. It **was** a drastic change. All the staff at the Usami mansion had been briefed before Misaki's arrival of course – and while Tanaka understood his master's rationale... he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Misaki.

"I understand." He smiled gently.

The butler proceeded to lead Misaki up a beautiful, grand staircase; three floors, before they split off down one particular hall. As upset as he was, Misaki still couldn't help but be impressed by the size of the home. There seemed to still be two more floors above them, though they skipped that part of the tour in favor of getting to Misaki's new room.

"Here we are." Tanaka announced as they stopped in front of a set of double doors. Opening them up, he led the way into the bedroom. Like the rest of the mansion, it was overly large. It almost rivaled the entire size of his old apartment. Large floor-to-ceiling windows bordered one side of the room, giving a lovely view of the distant city and the surrounding, forested property. There seemed to be a walkout stone balcony that extended from (and was accessible by) the windows as well. The bed was massive, complete with canopy above. A wall-wide bookshelf took up another side of the room. It was already full to the brim with books that Misaki could only assume belonged to Akihiko. There was also a desk with a new laptop, and some new textbooks for his online classes.

Scanning the room with his bright green orbs, Misaki spotted a few of his possessions, but not many. _'Not that I had a lot to begin with.'_

"The furniture and smaller trinkets from your apartment have been put into storage for now." Tanaka explained, drawing open the curtains a bit more to allow some light in. "You can retrieve anything you need from there anytime you want. Just ask me." He smiled. "Your clothes have been hung up in the closet already – along with a few new suits from the master. He attends a number of benefits, and as his charge, you'll be expected to accompany him."

Misaki didn't respond. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

Tanaka seemed to sense the boy's growing distress and discomfort. "I'll leave you alone to get settled, Takahashi-kun." He offered. "If there's anything you need, please let me know."

Bowing to the young man, Tanaka slipped out of the room – leaving the door open (a simple gesture; one that he hoped would calm the boy, and not lead him to believe he was a captive prisoner in this scenario).

Slowly, Misaki lowered himself to sit on the oversized bed.

_'I... I can do this.'_ He tried to tell himself. _'Takahiro was prepared to do the same. And-and if HE was going to face it, I can.'_

Misaki closed his eyes...

.

..

_"Uwah! So big! Niichan, look!"_

_Takahiro laughed as he held onto Misaki; his small brother was perched atop his shoulders. "I see it, I see it." He smiled, gazing over to the lions and lionesses._

_It was the weekend, and since Misaki was off from school, and Takahiro was off from work - the pair had decied to pay a visit to the zoo. It had been a while since they'd gone, and seeing that it was autumn, winter would be approaching fast. Misaki had really wanted to go before the weather got colder, so his brother obliged. Truth be told, Takahiro always felt like he had to try and accomadate Misaki as much as possible. It wasn't a chore, of course, but something he needed to do for himself; he wanted to make Misaki happy. He knew the nine year old still blamed himself for the death of their parents. It was almost over a year ago now..._

_"Oh! There! Niichan!" Misaki excitedly pointed out. "The penguin cave! Come on!" He urged, tugging a bit on his brother's black hair._

_Takahiro chuckled, and headed into the oversized 'white' cave that housed the penguins. It was a little chillier in there, so Takahiro lifted Misaki from off his shoulders, and instead took his hand. As they wandered around the large, caved area - the pair noticed there were some seals swimming around as well, and even a large polar bear. The small, doe-eyed brunette seemed impressed by the animals, but kept his eyes peeled for the penguins. It was no secret he loved them._

_"Ah, Misaki!" His older brother smiled, "I spotted them. Over here."_

_Misaki ran as fast as his little legs could carry him toward the direction his brother was taking him. As they got to the window, Misaki let out a small impressed noise. It was a nice, icy contained area. There were larger chunks for the penguins to walk and nest on; and then cold water beneath. The division between land and water was visible from the spectator's view, so patrons of the zoo could see the penguins on the solid ice and swimming around in the water._

_"So cute!" Misaki cooed excitedly, pointing at every movement he saw. _

_Takahiro smiled, lifting his little brother up to stand on a small ledge that was in front of them. He stood behind the boy, and placed his hands on his shoulders to keep him steady. _

_"You like penguins, huh?" A foreign voice said._

_The brothers looked over to see one of the zoo keepers smiling; writing some notes on a clipboard. "Y-Yes." Misaki answered bashfully, but with a smile. "They're my favorite."_

_"Look, there are some babies over there." The zookeeper pointed out in a hushed voice, like it was a secret. Misaki whirled around, and strained to see where the zookeeper had directed his attention._

_"Waaah~" Misaki smiled; his green eyes bright and sparkling as he watched the babies interact with their parents. "L-Look Niichan!"_

_Takahiro smiled, "They are cute." He hummed. _

_Misaki observantly flickered his eyes to each little family, trying to take everything in. But a small, concerned frown settled itself on his face when he noticed a baby penguin; squeaking and waddling around alone. "Hey... why is that little penguin all alone?" He asked worriedly. "It's mother should hear it calling for her." He huffed._

_"Oh." The zookeeper frowned. He seemed to be hesitating with his answer. "Unfortunately, that little guy's mother passed away a few days ago."_

_The small boy looked incredibly shocked at the news. "Oh..." Misaki whispered, looking back at the baby penguin with even more interest. He noticed the baby wander over to another parent and it's little one. The abandoned baby attempted to call out to it, and squirm into the warmth of the older penguin's belly... but the parent simply pushed the intruding baby penguin away with a few nudges from her beak. She kept her own baby close. The baby penguin chirped a little more, before continuing to wander. (1)  
><em>

_"W-Why won't another penguin look after it?" Misaki asked angrily, glaring through the glass. "That other penguin just pushed him away!"_

_The zookeeper sighed, "I'm afraid that's simply nature. Often, the other penguin parents are too concerned with raising their own offspring. If a baby penguin is somehow left alone, it acts out of habit, and tries to latch on to another adult figure. But those adults need to act indifferent toward it, so they can concentrate on helping their own young."_

_Misaki's lower lip trembled as he watched the lone baby exploring the icy berg by himself. _

_Takahiro seemed to sense Misaki's emotional distress. He'd become very quiet, his attention was sticking to that baby penguin, and his small hands were curled into nervous fists. "I'm sure these zookeepers are taking excellent care of that baby, Misaki." He encouraged._

_"Oh we are." The zookeeper smiled. "He's getting lots of love and attention from the keepers. I promise."_

_Misaki slowly nodded, and stepped off the ledge Takahiro had placed him on. "Want to keep looking around, Misaki?" His older brother asked._

_"N-No..." The child muttered, offering his brother a weak smile. "I'm a little tired. I-I think we should just go home."_

_"Come on, Misaki. I want to take a look at the pandas before we leave." Takahiro encouraged cheerfully, lifting Misaki onto his back for a piggyback ride. _

_He didn't answer. His small arms just came around Takahiro's neck as he allowed his brother to walk them from the penguin exhibit - back into the main park. Takahiro hoped seeing more animals could distract his sensitive younger brother from thinking about that lone, baby penguin. But as they walked, he noticed Misaki wasn't speaking. Instead, he was just hanging on to him, while his eyes took in the other people passing them. Family, after family, after family... mothers and fathers with their kids. _

_Before he knew it, Misaki had tears pooling in his eyes._

_"Misaki?" Takahiro asked. "Are you listening? I said the pandas are o- ...Misaki?" His brother slightly panicked when he noticed he was welling up. "Are you crying?"_

_The small boy clenched his eyes shut, and shook his head. "N-No Niichan, I'm listening!" He insisted as he tried to force a smile. "I-I... um... I..." He stammered._

_In what only seemed like a second, Takahiro had whisked them both off the pain path, and into a small resting area; a few benches littered around some tall trees, whose leaves were already spattered with beautiful reds, oranges and yellows for the fall. "Misaki..." Takahiro whispered, setting his little brother down in front of him. He knelt, so he could be at eye level with him. "Are you alright?" He sighed. "Are you still thinking about that penguin?"_

_"H-He was so little... and all alone, Niichan..." Misaki cried, sniffing in as he tried to wipe his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "He was just like m-"_

_Takahiro abruptly covered Misaki's mouth with his hand._

_"Don't say it." Takahiro begged in a soft, sad voice. "That penguin is NOT like you, Misaki. You have me." He coaxed; wrapping his arms around his tiny brother, and embracing him close. Misaki buried into into Takahiro's comforting arms. "You will always have me."_

..

.

As his green orbs slowly re-opened, Misaki felt the small, familiar sting of tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. Unconsciously, he hugged his knapsack tighter to his chest.

"Misaki?"

The familiar voice snapped Misaki out of his flashback; he stood quickly, still clutching his knapsack for dear life (like it was truly his last possession). Akihiko was standing at his open door. He looked as he always did; a little pretentious and bored, dressed in a pristine shirt, vest, tie and dress pants.

_'Who wears a suit ALL the time?_' He wondered.

"Are you alright?" Akihiko asked, taking a few more steps into the room.

Misaki took a step back, mustering up the best glare he could – while trying to push down his recent melancholy. "A-As if you can even ask me that." He said sullenly. "You evicted me from my apartment, and changed my entire semester to online classes. Am I a prisoner or something?"

"Well, it was just a method to help persuade you." Akihiko smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way eventually."

The boy twitched, "I'm NOT seeing it your way. I'm still not agreeing to this. You can take away my apartment and try to manipulate my school... but I know what you're _really_ like."

"Hmph." The silver-haired royal scoffed. "_Takahiro_ was quite willing to go through this very same thing... before he passed away." He recalled; his eyes softened in recollection for a bit, before focusing on Misaki again. "You two really are nothing alike."

With the mention of his brother's name, Misaki found his anger and courage again. His face flushed as he trembled, and clutched his knapsack tighter, "D-Don't keep mentioning my brother so fondly! Takahiro never WANTED to be your fiance! He was only doing it because he felt obligated after all the money and support you'd given him over the years! He wasn't gay! He just saw you as a friend! That's it!" Misaki shouted.

Akihiko tensed, and slowly began to make his way toward Misaki as he continued to yell,

"Why don't you just forget about me AND Takahiro! Find someone else! Y-You're just holding all this against me! ...All because you know Takahiro loved me WAY more than he'd ever love **you**!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Misaki knew it was the wrong thing to say. Mostly because Akihiko had reached him, and his strong, iron-like grip was now clamped around his arm. The short brunette gasped as Akihiko pulled him forward roughly. "Watch what you say." He growled in a low, threatening tone. "You think you've got me figured out." Gripping Misaki even tighter, he tossed the teen onto the bed. "It's kids like you that piss me off." Crawling onto the bed, Akihiko positioned himself behind Misaki, and ran his large hand down to the front of his jeans.

Misaki immediately froze, "H-Hey!" He yelled. He tried to whip around and hit Akihiko, but the royal descendant caught his wrist, and forced him back onto his hands and knees. "Get off me, you pervert!"

"Don't you mean,_ finance_?" He teased huskily into the young man's ear.

The sweet brunette wanted to shoot back a quick, snappy retort – but his breath was taken away when he felt Akihiko fondling him through his boxers. "H-Hey! No! S... Stop that!" He yelled, trying to use his single free hand to restrict the man's wandering hand. When had he undone and unzipped the front of his jeans? His other arm was still being pinned to the bed by Akihiko. Misaki tried to move his hips, and roll his body to the side in the hopes of evading Akihiko's grip... but the royal descendant kept his tall, toned body form-fitted to Misaki's kneeling form; giving him no leeway whatsoever to move. When the college student felt Akihiko's long, skilled fingers slipping past the front slit of his boxers to grip his manhood, Misaki cried out and trembled.

_'This can't be happening... this can't be happening...'_ He repeated over and over in his mind.

"G-Get off! Please... p-please stop!" Misaki begged, trying so desperately to keep the anger behind his tone. But it was quickly giving way to something worse:

Inexperienced fear.

Akihiko smirked tauntingly as he began to jerk Misaki off. "But I've just started. If I don't finish, you'll be uncomfortable." He teased.

An emasculating whine escaped the back of Misaki's throat, and he could only clutch onto his bedsheets... and will his mind to project him somewhere else. Maybe back to a time when his parents were alive... or when Takahiro was alive. _Anything_ but this reality of being FORCED into some twisted engagement; _anything_ but this molestation.

"N-No... I... I-I don't..." Misaki shook violently as pleasurable (but revolting) tremors shot through his body.

Akihiko's tongue peeked out from his mouth, and licked up the side of the boy's neck. Huffing a small laugh, he nestled his nose into Misaki's soft, sweet smelling hair – before he focused on his face. "Hm. You're kind of cute..." He breathed.

Misaki clenched his eyes shut as tight as he possibly could. He hated the fact that his body was reacting to Akihiko's perverted caressing. But he had skilled fingers, and after a few moments more – Misaki's free hand fisted into the sheets tightly, and he came.

Slowly, Akihiko released the boy and sat back on his heels; watching as the doe-eyed brunette collapsed forward in exhaustion onto the bed.

"Hah." The great lord mused, licking a bit of Misaki's cum from his thumb. "That was fast."

But Misaki didn't answer.

Akihiko slid off the bed and slightly adjusted his clothing, before turning to wait for the boy's snappy reply, or to be reprimand for his shameful behavior. Instead, he was met with the sight of a trembling student – still clutching to the bedsheets like his life depended on it. His normally defiant and energetic green eyes were somewhat distant, and full to the brim with humiliated tears.

This was somewhat alarming to Akihiko, and his lavender colored eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Misaki..." He began slowly. "Surely this wasn't your first time, was it? You're nineteen. I thought..." Akihiko trailed off, but after he, once more, received no response, Akihiko feared the worst. And with the way Misaki was shaking and crying, it only seemed his fears were confirmed. "Misaki. I'm sorry. I-"

Finally, the boy spoke but it was only to interrupt him.

"P... Please... go..."

It was such a quiet, gentle whisper – and yet, it seemed to pierce Akihiko's heart like a thousand broadswords. The slight drop of guilt he felt before now felt like an ocean, swirling inside him... and he was drowning.

Not wanting to hurt the youngster any further, Akihiko reluctantly accepted Misaki's wishes, and left the room. He made sure to close the door behind him, so none of the servants would chance upon the crying, broken male. Akihiko paused outside the door, and listened closely.

He heard a muffled cry – followed by repetitive, heartbreaking sobs.

His anger had gotten the best of him. _Would the deceased, love-of-his-life approve of his treatment of Misaki? Certainly not._

"Master?"

Tanaka's familiar voice pulled Akihiko from his thoughts. "Yes?" He answered.

"Ah, it's time for your conference call with your editors." The butler bowed slightly. "I have some coffee brewing. Shall I bring it to your study while you take the call?"

Akihiko nodded. "Yes. Thank you." He muttered; his mind clearly on something else as he made his way back down the hall, and disappeared out of sight.

Tanaka lingered for a few minutes, frowning when he heard quiet sobbing coming from Misaki's room.

* * *

><p>"I told you, it will be finished." Akihiko sighed irritably, before rubbing his eyes. "And if you'd END this stupid call, it would get finished faster."<p>

The great lord Usami; descendent of the royal family – was currently sitting in his study. Three of the four walls were lined with book shelves, completely full of his favorite works, as well as his own, personal published words. His identity as an author was a bit quirky. Most figured the royal descendant would simply keep to his more 'privileged' duties and enjoy the cushioned life he was given. Instead, Akihiko Usami had been labeled the 'black sheep' of the family. Of course, it was meant as a term of endearment by the media and general public... whereas his immediately family held more truth to it. They weren't exactly pleased with his life choice (be it professional or sexual), and often had to strong arm him into keeping up appearance.

He adored writing, and it had been easy with his influence to get his foot in the door. What he hadn't been expecting was that his books would be so well received. He'd won a number of prestigious awards, and quickly climbed the literary latter to success. His achievements, of course, were questioned. Some people thought he was only popular because of his royal status. Akihiko often wondered himself if that was the reason.

It was no secret; he_ knew_ he was good looking, he had wealth, intelligence, wit, charm, and evidently, could write a captivating story. Those things had helped him get far in life, and despite his somewhat standoffish attitude, people seemed to like and adore him.

_'...Except Misaki.'_

Akihiko frowned. Yes, he'd undoubtedly scarred that poor boy.

"_Usami-sensei!" A shrill, female voice in the telephone speaker shouted. "Are you still there? Listen!" She scolded._

He sighed, "We'll continue this later. It's been a long day." Reaching over, Akihiko disconnected the phone without waiting for a response. It seemed to be perfect timing, as Tanaka was just entering with a tray of coffee.

"Conference call cut short again, hm?" The older man smiled fondly.

Akihiko nodded, but remained silent as his head was still swimming with thoughts of Misaki. He knew he had taken it so far. But that brat had pushed him; reminding him how Takahiro NEVER loved him... how he was only agreeing to the marriage out of obligation. Akihiko had been aware of all those things, but had hoped that once he had Takahiro in his grasp, his best friend would SEE the extent of his feelings. Instead, he'd been taken away before his time.

And what had Akihiko done in his memory? He paid for the funeral, yes... before forcing Misaki to move in with him. To make matters worse, he'd taken it that much further, and molested Misaki when the teen had called him on his one-sided love.

"Takahashi-kun seems like a nice boy." Tanaka mused gently as he poured Akihiko some fresh coffee. "A little timid, but, there's a fiery energy behind those eyes. I can see it."

The royal hummed, accepting the coffee – but still clearly lost in his thoughts.

"It must be hard for him." The butler continued, tidying a few papers, before taking some books and arranging them back onto the bookshelf. "I remember accompanying you to the first Takahashi funeral... eight years ago. With his brother now gone, that boy is on his own. It's tragic." He sighed. Pausing, the elder turned his gentle eyes toward his eccentric master. "...I do hope you'll take care of him."

Leaning his cheek onto his fist, Akihiko stared silently at the steam gently wafting off his fresh coffee. _'I may have already blown it.'_

"Master?"

"Hm?"

"I asked if you knew Takahashi-kun's favorite food..." Tanaka continued; politely ignoring the fact that his master seemed be ignoring _him_. "I had hoped to make something special for his first night here. To make him feel a bit more at home."

Akihiko lowered his gaze again, "No. I don't."

Another pause.

"Is everything alright?" Tanaka asked. "You seem to be in another world."

Knowing he wouldn't have a clear conscience unless he fixed this mess, Akihiko stood. "I'm fine, Tanaka." He murmured, straightening his tie. "Find out what Misaki's favorite food is, and prepare it for tonight's dinner. Make sure he is in the dining room for seven o'clock. We will eat together." (2)

"Of course." Tanaka bowed as Akihiko left the room.

Raising upright again, the old butler heaved a sad sigh. He might not have heard anything from Akihiko or Misaki directly, but already, things did not appear to be going well.

* * *

><p>(1) - So I was watching 'Planet Earth' ... and that <em>really<em> happens to penguins. It showed a segment where one baby had lost it's mother, and tried to latch on to another - but was pushed away. I thought it was terribly sad. Of course, there was a segment right after that showed an orphaned baby penguin who was RUNNING away from a group of babyless adult penguins - who all wanted to claim it. Unfortunately in those cases, 80% of the baby penguins end up dying because the child-less adults are too rough, and trample the baby in their attempts to foster it. Again, sad.

Don't mean to be such a downer lol I love penguins, but those parts upset me. I do love Planet Earth though haha.

(2) - The next chapter will pick up immediately with Tanaka telling Misaki about the 'dinner' arrangement. I was initially going to include it, but once I started working on it, the segment became a bit longer, and I realized that I would need a chapter on it's own for it. Until next time ;)


End file.
